Educating TJ and Danielle 5- Preparations
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: Three days before the BIG mission and Jack seems to have forgotten one minor detail...


  
Title: Educating TJ and Danielle 5 - Preparations   
Author: Kelly Mullins  
E-mail: musicgrl72@myexcel.com  
Web: http://www.musicgrl72.4dw.com  
Rating: PG.  
Sequel/Spoilers: This is the fifth in a series about Sam and Jack's kids once their mother is gone. Mostly general knowledge of the show through 3rd season.  
Archive: Tell me where it's going so I can visit.:-)  
Keywords: Sam/Jack romance,   
Summary: Three days before the BIG mission and Jack seems to have forgotten one minor detail...  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. "Fanfiction is for people with original ideas just not original characters."   
  
Educating TJ and Danielle 5- Preparations  
By. Kelly Mullins  
  
It was three days until Jack and the rest of SG-1 along with SG-5 and a couple Tok'ra were supposed to leave for PMJ-527 and Jack still didn't 't have anyone to stay with Danie and TJ. Everyone he knew was either going on the mission, too busy with their Tok'ra business or, like Cassandra, out of the country on a school trip. He couldn't believe that in the three years he'd been planning this week he hadn't thought about child care once, he had finally began to think that the reason he had overlooked it was because he thought they would still be living with the Tok'ra when the time came around, but obviously plans had changed.   
So there he had found himself, very late at night allowing his children to choose the food they would be eating for the next week, whoever they might end up staying with.  
"Daddy, can we get these," Danielle stopped to read the label. "grapes?"  
"I guess so, don't you guys want some other, I don't know, junk food?" He surveyed their cart of mostly healthy foods, despite the Twinkies that he had tossed in.  
"Grandpa Selmak said that you and Grandpa Jacob would try to get us to eat more like you both did before he and Mommy got ahold of your diets." TJ stated matter-of-factly.  
"Well you see, this is the good food, who needs all of those vegetables when you can have processed sugars and other yummy stuff?"  
"Daddy, that yummy stuff is nearly lethal chemicals."  
"Yeah, well, they haven't killed me yet."  
"Hey Daddy, if you died, who would we live with?" Danielle asked seriously after dropping the grapes in the cart.  
"I'm not going to die, no one else from SG-1 is going to die." He looked at his two children who were not impressed. "But if I did, you would be taken care of by Aunt Janet and Cassandra. Now why don't you guys go pick out some cereal, and I want more than 5 grams of sugar at least." They ran off to another isle accepting his explanation for the time-being.   
"I couldn't help but hear you speak to them." Someone stated from behind him.  
He jumped around. "Sara! What the neighbor call you again?" He said jokingly.  
"No Jack, this time I ran out of milk."  
"Okay, I thought I was really going to have to have a talk with that guy."  
"They're quite advanced, from what I could hear, they're what, 5 years old now?"  
"Yeah, 5 going on 50." He muttered softly. "How have you been , we really don't talk much anymore."  
"Well we're both busy I guess, you have your family, and 4 years ago I adopted a little girl from Russia with oppositional defiance disorder." She smiled. "She is so wonderful. How is your wife doing? Your children appear to be fine."  
"Yeah the kids are doing very well, but my wife was declared MIA 2 years ago, although I believe she's officially been given POW status." The pain was evident across his face.  
"Oh God Jack, I'm sorry, I know I only met her twice, but she seemed really nice."  
"Yeah, she was, is, we're going back to look for her one more time. My team looked non-stop for the last 2 years, until about 6 months ago when we got called back. We leave in three days and believe it or not I got so mixed up in planning this extraction that I didn't plan on who the kids would stay with, so I'm on the hunt for a sitter, you have one that would like to live at my house for a week?"  
"Nope, all of my sitters are teenagers and they're all out of town for some reason."  
"Europe."  
"What?"  
"The High School, they went to Europe, remember Cassandra, you met her when the twins were born? She went."  
"Oh." She thought a minute. "You know Jack, I'm off work this week, I'd be glad to keep your kids, I did tell you that a few years ago."  
"No Sara, I could never ask you to do that, you've got your kid to take care of, you definitely don't need mine too."  
"Yelena and I will come and stay at your house for the week, it'll be like a little vacation, you only have this one chance to get your wife back, you don't need to worry about if your children are being taken care of." She smiled. "So what time do you want us to be there?"  
"Uh, we leave for the base at 0900, so if you could be there around 8:30 that'd be great." Jack was stunned, he hadn't meant to proposition his ex-wife to baby-sit, had he? Or had she? The kids arrived with a semi-healthy cereal with exactly 5 grams of sugar and after meeting Sara headed off to the checkout line.   
  
The morning SG-1 was supposed to leave was hectic, Daniel was in Jack's living-room sleeping off the allergy pills he had required the night before, Teal'c had insisted on joining everyone at Jack's house for the last night with the twins before shipping out and was waiting around for Jack to get out of the shower so he and Junior could take their turn, and Jack was(while in the shower) fretting about every detail. The twins were so blasé about the entire thing they made Teal'c look high strung. A knock at precisely 8:30 woke Daniel from his medication induced slumber enough for him to crawl off the couch and pull open the door.  
"Hi, my name is Yelena O'Neill." She walked in past him, dropping her suitcase close by the door. Sara came up to the door behind Daniel who was staring blankly at the young girl.  
"Hello," She greeted, he jumped into the air. "I'm Sara, we're here to watch the kids."  
"Oh yeah, Jack mentioned something about that, the kids are...somewhere." He looked around the room as if expecting them to pop out of nowhere, Teal'c entered the room.  
"Good morning Sara O'Neill."  
"Hello."  
"I am Teal'c, I will show you to your room." He walked up the stairs and Sara, after motioning for Yeli to follow, came along as well.  
Though Sara had never been inside Jack's new house(new meaning he had bought it after their divorce), she had been to the front door for the inevitable business that had to be handled in the months after their divorce. The first floor was not much of a surprise, although the decor had changed slightly, obviously since jack had re-married. The upstairs on the other hand had not been expected, there were five doors.  
"This is the main living area, your room you will share with your daughter," Teal'c pointed to a door. "that is the room of Teal'c/Junior, that one would belong to Danielle, and the remaining room is that of Jack O'Neill. There is one community closet on this level and it is used to hold the vacuum cleaner as well as various cleansing supplies." He announced as if a tour-guide. Sara and Yelena went into their room and set down their things, studying the place which was nicely decorated with a definite feminine touch. "You will acquaint yourself with the layout of this house and know the location of both children at all times." Teal'c ordered before turning and making his way back down the stairs.  
"Mom, he's weird." Yeli commented before popping open her suitcase.  
There was a knock at the partially closed door and both Sara and Yeli turned to face Jack O'Neill who stood at the door toweling his hair wearing fatigue pants and a black T-shirt. "Hey Sara, thanks for coming, you must be Yelena. The kids are in the backyard, at least last I saw them that's where they are, I hope the big guy hasn't lost them again, he's so paranoid about that now." He was muttering to himself on the way out of the room, not really noticing the two people he had just left.  
Eventually Daniel and Teal'c had gotten in and out of the shower and both children had been safely located in the garage playing with one of their mother's gadgets, a semi-safe one of course. And soon Daniel, Teal'c and Jack stood at the door bidding farewell to TJ and Danielle and repeatedly thanking Sara, and Yeli, for watching the kids.   
SG-1 arrived at the SGC to the supportive faces of everyone, the Tok'ra had arrived and SG-5 was ready and waiting as SG-1 entered the gateroom and the wormhole was activated.  
"Good luck, try and bring back Major Carter." Hammond wished them luck in his own way. The group, consisting of Martouf/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak, Mulkeri/Kauthm, and of course SG-1 and SG-5, stepped through the 'gate in hopes that in a week's time the SGC would have the uplifting illumination of Samantha Carter-O'Neill. End 5 


End file.
